Wanted
by alwaysxxknockdownxx
Summary: What if Kate followed Rick home at the end of 47 seconds? Co-written by alwayscastle2 and burningxredxcaskett cross-country bffs for the win!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is **alwayscastle2** and **BurningxRedxCaskett**…together we decided to take 47 Seconds into our own hands. Hope you like it!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K squared.

* * *

"_You know, now that the case is done," Kate starts, trying to keep her cool. They were having a very important conversation when they were interrupted. She's ready. She's so ready to be with him, and he was about to tell her how he felt-again. She just needs to hear it again-to make sure she's not just imagining the whole thing. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_He avoids her eyes for a moment, and shrugs, "Nothing. Nothing important, anyway. I'm gonna head home. Good night."_

_Kate shakes her head, confusion wracking her brain. What the hell just happened? "Goodnight." She puts on her coat, shakes her hair out, and glances back at the elevator just in time to see a stone cold glare staring at her from her partner. _

When the doors close she turns her head away, still confused. She looks up to see Esposito come back for something he forgot at his desk. "Hey, Espo?"

"What's up, Chica?"

Kate walks over to him; she doesn't exactly want to ask him this question for the whole precinct to hear. "Do you know what's wrong with Castle?"

"No," Esposito answers, and shrugs, "he's been weird since he came out of observation."

"What do you mean? When was he in observation?" Kate asks, _'Oh, God! If he heard what I think he did…'_

"When you were in the box with Bobby," Esposito says, watching as Kate's face falls. "What is it?"

Kate shakes her head, _'oh, crap.'_ Not registering Javi's voice, she just keeps shaking her head as she walks back to her desk to grab her bag. She has to explain to him. She can't lose him like this, not when she never really had him. He doesn't get to be cold to her when she didn't even know he was watching her interrogation with Bobby.

"Beckett!" Esposito tries yet again to call her, but she's already heading to the open elevator.

**CB**

Why did everything take longer when she was in a hurry? The elevator, the cab ride. She just had to talk to him before it was too late, if it wasn't already….

They've been through too much to lose this fight now. She called his cell on the never ending cab ride over and it went straight to voice-mail. He never silenced her calls, until now. Why did he have to hear her talk to Bobby? Why didn't she just tell him sooner?

It was her old excuse. She wasn't ready, but now? Now it could be too late. He may not want to see or talk to her but she would make him listen. He had to hear what she had to say, how much he meant to her

The cab pulled up in front of the loft and Kate threw her money to the driver and darted inside. Another long elevator ride and she was standing outside of his door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst, and knocked.

She doesn't know how long she's standing there until the damn door finally opens. She looks up, to be met with a pair of blue eyes, the eyes she can pick out of a crowded room, or from miles away. The eyes that once held so much joy when they looked in to her own; now hold hurt, anger, and regret.

"What do you want, Beckett?" His words are harsh, cold. He doesn't move; his body is angled to prevent her from coming in.

"I was wondering if we could talk," she told him, eyes pleading silently to let her in.

"About the case? We closed it. There's nothing else till another body drops."

His words cut like a knife. She still had to try. "Rick, please. It's important."

His eyes are still cold as she stands before him, all but begging. His next words make the knife wound of his previous words deeper, "Well, I'm sure if it's important you'll be able to say in seven months."

Her eyes lock on his at his words, she doesn't even will herself to hold her emotions at bay; her eyes fill with tears as she swallows the lump in her throat. "Rick, that's not fair."

"Not f-" he starts, and shakes his head, his emotions going from guarded and cold to pissed off, "not fair?! Do not tell me what 'fair' is, Kate."

"Well, if you'd let me explain myself _maybe_ you'd understand," Kate shouts, her hands balling into fists at her side. "Please, let me in. Please?"

He stood there for a moment, glaring at her the internal struggle he was facing clear on his face. His silence was killing her. This man, who just this morning would have welcomed her into his home, now looked as though he'd rather slam the door in her face. _If only – no_. She was not going to wonder _if only_. She had to fix this now; that was the only option.

Luckily for Kate, he stepped back, pulling the door open for her, but turning to stalk over to the kitchen without a backwards glance.

She follows him inside, closing the door softly behind her, swirling with emotion when he turns towards her, looking anywhere but in her eyes. The look on his face is enough to make her believe she's ruined everything, but for their sake, she has to try.

"Rick, I know you were in observation earlier, when I was talking to Bobby," she took a step towards him, and was saddened to see him take a small step back. He looked down at the ground and she pressed on. "I know you heard what I said, about remembering everything that happened the day that I got shot."

He looked up at that, eyes shooting daggers at her. "Why should that matter to me? It's not like I said anything _important_ that day, anything that should mean _something_ to you," Rick was shaking with anger now, his temper she had never seen, getting the better of him. "Clearly I don't mean anything to you. Don't worry, I won't follow you anymore. I have enough material by now to write 50 Nikki Heat books. I won't be a burden on you anymore."

"That's not it, Rick," she took another step forward, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on his arm. Kate flinched when he jerked his arm out of her grasp, but she took his silence as an invitation to keep going. God, how does he have this power over her? She's always prided herself on being a strong, driven, independent woman-never letting her emotions get the best of her…so why the hell is she standing in the middle of Rick Castle's kitchen with silent tears streaming down her face?

"Can't you see, Rick?" she asks, trying to angle her head so she can look in his eyes, but damn him he keeps moving his head out from under her gaze. She finally has enough of his evasive maneuvers, and cups both of his cheeks in her hands forcing him to look at her. "You mean _everything_ to me."

Rick scoffs, "Yeah, right, Beckett. If I 'mean everything to you', then why? Why the secrets? Seven months, you've let me walk around like an idiot when all this time, you _knew_ how I felt."

She shakes her head, he's right. But he's got to know her side of things. "Rick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't ready. I've been dealing with so much, and working through everything. I've been trying to make myself into a woman you can be proud of. I've tried so many times to tell you how I feel and something always gets in the way."

"What do you mean, 'a woman I can be proud of', Kate?" Rick asks, and she can see that he's softening, so she takes this opportunity she has, and runs her thumbs along his cheek bones desperately trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies flitting around in the pit of her stomach.

"When I came to see you, at your book signing," she starts, "It was all so fresh in my head, you know? I couldn't handle much of anything. I was a wreck. All I knew was that I needed to see you, and that three months without you was too long.

I told you that I broke it off with Josh, and you followed me. You could have walked away, Rick, but you didn't…and that gave me hope."

Of course he'd follow her. He'd follow her into the far reaches of hell if he knew he'd be with her. "Hope for what?" He wants to hear her actually say it. He needs those walls to come down so he knows what she's thinking.

"Hope for a future," she whispers, looking up and into his eyes as another tear falls, "hope for a future with _you._"

That was exactly what he needed to hear. He's been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. Kate watched as his expression softened and was caught off guard when his lips found hers. There was a hunger she hadn't thought possible and before she knew it she was kissing him back as though it was completing her apology.

Before she got completely lost in kissing him, she gently pushes on his chest, but his hands get tighter around her waist…how they got there, she had no clue. She moans softly into his mouth, and uses all of her strength to pull away from his lips. They both need to catch their breath, she feels him pull her body flush against his, her forehead resting along his. "Rick…" she trails off; his hands are so damn distracting, as they're running along her slightly exposed back. "We still have to talk."

"Kate, you've said everything."

She shakes her head, and leans back to look at him. "No, I haven't."

Rick takes in her appearance. Her lips, swollen from his kiss which caught her by surprise; her cheeks, flushed from the fire burning inside her. "What else is there to say?" his eyes asking the question left unasked.

"Before you even _think_ about apologizing for what just happened," she says, leaning in to kiss him softly. "No regrets," she smiles, then she see his eyes light up, so happy compared to when she first showed up here. "I've been in therapy."

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **We appreciate all of the story love! Thanks to everyone who has left a review! It's been so much fun for us to write this story, even across the country from one another…this has been a great journey already and we are just getting started. Today is National Best Friend's Day, and as Cross Country Best Friends, we thought that meant we had to celebrate, and what better way than posting a new update? We hope you enjoy!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K Squared.

_"Before you even think about apologizing for what just happened," she says, leaning in to kiss him softly. "No regrets," she smiles, when she see his eyes light up, so happy compared to when she first showed up here. "I've been in therapy."_

"Therapy?" he echoed, looking at her blankly.

"Yeah," Kate hesitated, unsure of what he was thinking.

Rick just stared at her, and she started to blink back tears. "Rick," she began, only to be cut off by him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kate looked down at her feet and clasped her hands together nervously. "I was just trying to take care of things. I wanted to fix myself…"

He interrupted her quickly. "Fix yourself? Kate," his eyes turned sympathetic. "Kate, you're not broken. I could have helped you; I could have been by your side."

She saw that now. He would have moved heaven and earth if it meant helping her. "I know you would have, Rick. I just didn't want to put you through that. I was…okay, I am a mess. I wouldn't have even said anything now, but I could see I was losing you." Her voice breaks, and she wills herself to keep her emotions in check. She's tired of crying tonight. "Everything I've done, even though it may not seem like it, has been for us. I had to make myself better before there could be an 'us'."

Rick took a step towards her and grabbed her hands, holding on tight. "Trust me. You're not a mess, and I want to be there every step of the way. Will you let me? Can you do that?"

Kate looked up into those deep blue eyes that were radiating kindness and if she wasn't mistaken, love, and her heart melted. "I can promise you I will do everything I can to let you in."

Rick nods at her words, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. This is a step in the right direction. No, they're not where he wants them to be, but they're on the right path. "That's all I ask."

For the first time since she's walked though his door, she smiles, a real and radiant smile. "I need you to promise me something, Rick."

"Anything," he says quickly.

She tries not to laugh at his quick response. Looking up into his eyes, for the millionth time, she lets him see the fear in her eyes, "I need you to promise me that you won't stop pushing. If I start pulling away or over thinking, just hang on to me, okay? Don't let me go. Fight. Can you do that?"

Rick smiles softly at her, one of his hands coming up to rest on her cheek, the other, pulling her body closer to his. He leans down and gently kisses her. "Kate, I've been fighting for four years-I'm going to keep fighting for the rest of my life."

He wants a future with her. He's practically proposed marriage to her, at least he's hinted towards it. Part of her is happy, even if she's not ready to vocalize it yet; she's in love with this man. The other part of her is scared. She's finally getting back to being her normal self; she can't bring herself to think that far ahead. Not yet anyway.

Kate eyes him, fighting off a smile; she raises her eyebrow, "The rest of your life?"

Rick looks alarmed. He's scared her; it's too soon to allude to a long future. "I'm-I-look, Kate, what I meant wa-"

She places a finger over his lips, to stop his stuttering, and shakes her head. "Shut-up, Rick," she whispers, and smiles again, "I just told you to keep pushing."

"I can do that," he told her, his voice filled with a sincerity that left Kate weak in the knees. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He always knew the perfect thing to do. Kate smiled into his lips before backing away.

"I'm not running, I promise. I just – I should probably go."

"Go?"

"I want us to take things slow, so it's probably better if I go home now."

Rick closed the distance between them quickly. "I can promise you slow, Kate. Just please don't leave. I'll be a perfect gentleman. I just want to be close to you tonight." He pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight. "Please Kate?" he whispered into her ear.

Kate knew Rick enough to trust him. And she would be lying to herself if she said she wanted to go home to a cold, empty apartment, so she wrapped her arms around his middle, and laid her cheek into his chest, "Okay," she sighed, "I'll stay."

His body relaxed, and she felt him smile into her hair. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I'm sure you haven't eaten much today."

This man always knew what she needed and was not only willing to take care of her, he genuinely wanted to. "Dinner sounds great," she told him, smiling shyly.

"Chinese?

"You read my mind."

While they waited for the Chinese to arrive, Rick busied himself getting plates and silverware ready, always making sure to come into close contact with Kate. She didn't mind; the subtle touches and sidelong glances were a constant reminder that they had a fighting chance – he would always keep pushing.

"Red or white?" Rick asked, bending over to look in the wine cooler.

Kate grinned to herself. The man had a great ass. He turned around to face her and she covered her mouth quickly, pretending to be lost in thought. "Hmm…whichever you want."

He looked at her quizzically a moment then bent down again to grab a bottle. "Red it is," he told her.

Rick poured her a glass and watched as she took the first sip to her lips. He'd always loved her lips, but now, having had them on his own, not once, but several times, he loves them even more. He can't help but zone out, thinking about the wonderful things her lips are surely capable of. He's sure the hunger in his eyes is apparent, and he promised that he'd give her 'slow'.

He looks down in an attempt to blink the lust out of his eyes and when he looks up she's smiling at him. Rick flushed in embarrassment and is relieved to hear the doorbell ring.

Saved.

Rick grabbed his wallet and turned to greet the man at the door. He tipped him heavily for their fast service and general relief at being spared from Kate's watchful eyes when all he could think about was the curve of her lips. Rick carried the food over to the table and pulled the boxes out.

"Forks or chopsticks?"

Kate smiles at him and shrugs, "Surprise me."

Rick smiles, and walks into the kitchen, and Kate distracts herself by bringing the food out of the paper bag and placing the containers on the table. Her stomach flops when she feels Ricks hand on the small of her back and she smiles shyly when his lips meet her cheek as he places the chopsticks on the table.

He truly is an amazing man, and she considers herself the luckiest girl in the world. When she showed up, he was all but finished with her. She had hurt him for the last time, and he was ready to let her live her life without him. And now—now they were sharing kisses, and touches, and longing glances, well they've always done that, but those glances hold more meaning now. Now instead of teasing, they hold hope, a silent promise that everything will be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Well, again, we love every single one of you 150 followers, and the 11 reviews! This is story is turning into something so much more than what we imagined it would be when we were talking about it. We even decided that if this story was a flop, if you guys rejected it, we were going to write it anyway to ease our own curiosity.

Please, let us know what you think, and what you may want to see (smut will happen, but you gotta give us time). We will do our best to incorporate what you guys want.

Reviews are love, leave some! (Seriously, we want to know what you think!)

-K Squared

* * *

_He truly is an amazing man, and she considers herself the luckiest girl in the world. When she showed up, he was all but finished with her. She had hurt him for the last time, and he was ready to let her live her life without him. And now—now they were sharing kisses, and touches, and longing glances, well they've always done that, but those glances hold more meaning now. Now instead of teasing, they hold hope, a silent promise that everything will be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday._

After they finished the biggest part of the Chinese-save for Kate not sharing the spring rolls with Rick, the containers were left forgotten on the table as Rick picks up the bottle of wine and their glasses and leads Kate into the living room. He places the bottle and glasses on the coffee table and Kate takes a seat on the couch, watching Rick move about the room.

She grins at the view of him bent over his fireplace; tries not to laugh at his curse when he fails twice to light the fire. Finally, the wood lights, and he puts the screen back in front of the fire place and walks back over to the couch. He sits close enough for Kate to know that he's with her, but far enough away to give her space if she needs it.

He refills their glasses, and hands Kate hers, getting a very quiet 'thanks', from her direction. He leans back into the couch, relaxing after the long day that was had. Kate does the same, but surprises Rick, when she scoots closer to him, resting her head on his chest, her free hand resting on his thigh. Rick takes this opportunity to bring his arm that was on the back of the couch, to rest around her shoulders.

As the scent of her cherry shampoo engulfs him, he can't help himself as he brushes his lips against her head. Kate smiled into his chest, relaxing in the moment and enjoying the fact that Richard Castle had his arm around her. She still can't believe they are here. After this afternoon she never thought he'd speak to her again, and here they were, wrapped up together, in front of a nice romantic fire.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" he murmured into her hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kate can tell he has no idea what she's talking about.

"For being here with me. For giving me a chance and for letting us take this slow."

"Always."

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company, listening to the fire crackle and watching the flames soar. It was so normal and yet extraordinarily romantic. Rick was absentmindedly tracing circles on Kate's shoulder and she realized suddenly she was doing the same on his thigh.

The familiar warmth spread through Kate and she knew if she didn't distract herself, there would be no moving slow for them.

"Tell me something," she says, turning her head to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He looks at her quizzically.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

He surveys her a moment, then grins. "I have an idea. Let's make this a game."

Kate rolls her eyes; he really is such a child. "Ok…"

"I'll tell you three things. You have to decide which the lie is."

"Rick, we aren't in college." He looked at her and jutted out his lip in an extreme pout. "Ok," she laughed, giving in. "Go for it."

"I'm a bestselling author. My daughter is brilliant. Elvis Presley is my grandfather."

Kate rolled her eyes again. This man. "I'm going to have to say the lie is that Elvis is your grandfather."

"How ever did you know?" he asked with a look of mock surprise. "Your turn!"

Kate shakes her head, trying desperately to suppress her smile. "Ok, um," she bites her lower lip in thought and grins. "Ok. I own a motorcycle. I have a tattoo. I've never read one of your books."

"Easy," its Rick's turn for the eye roll, "You've never read one of my books is the lie. Which leads me to ask, you have a tattoo? You weren't joking about it."

She smiles devilishly at him, "You'll just have to wait and see, Castle."

He let out an almost inaudible groan, but she caught it and smirked up at him. "I believe it's your turn, Mr. Castle."

"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me," he says, trying to gain some composure.

Kate grins at him, taking a sip of her wine. She gives him a wink, "But what a way to go."

"Mhmm," he mumbles, attempting to look put out, but he can't manage it. Instead his face breaks out in a mischievous grin. "Got it. I stole a police horse, naked. I go skydiving every year. I was once dared to moon a sorority in college, and was arrested for public indecency."

Kate thinks for a moment, "You never got arrested for public indecency."

Rick just grins, "Are you sure about that, Detective?"

Kate narrows her eyes at him. "You can't be serioius. Really?"

"Freshmen year of college," Rick answers.

"Then why isn't it on your record?" she asks.

"It's amazing what a friendship with the Mayor will do."

"Rick!"

He laughs, "What? I was a kid. Anyway, I do believe you answered incorrectly."

Kate just shakes her head, "So what happens now?"

"Well if we weren't moving slow, I would say you would have to lose an article of clothing," he glanced down at her as though gauging her reaction.

She arches her eyebrow, "But since we are...?"

Rick looks at her, contemplating. "How about if we guess wrong, we have to say one important truth?"

Kate nods at Rick's suggestion, and looks down in thought, biting her lower lip-an action she didn't know always drove him insane. "Ok, um. Last year, with Josh, I felt like I was suffocating." She looks up to gage his reaction, and if she's not mistaken she swears she can see the start of an inward victory dance. "He wasn't around as much, but when he was...he was just so...clingy. Always following me around, wanting to come over, wanting to go out."

"Sounds like me," Rick says softly, wondering if she felt the same about him in the beginning.

Kate smiles softly at him, and puts a reassuring hand on his knee. "That's the thing, Rick. I never felt like I could have someone around all the time, but, as much as you drive me crazy-I don't like being away from you."

At her admission, Rick smiles, and grabs her hand, rubbing soft circles on her knuckles, "I'm really glad you said that. I wouldn't be able to walk away from you. I'm not ever going to walk away from you, Kate."

Her eyes meet his for a moment before she shyly looks down. He watches her for a moment, she hasn't said anything, hasn't even tried to respond to him. It's like she's thinking of something. Something she doesn't want to share. For a moment he thinks he's told her too much, that he's scared her and that she's about two seconds away from bolting out of the loft like it was on fire.

Instead, he's surprised, when she tightens the grip on his hand before letting go and reaches for the bottle of wine in the middle of the table. She looks over at him and smiles. "More wine?"

That's not the reaction he was expecting. He nods his head, looking at her, looking for that sign that she's ready to bolt. But it's not there.

Kate looks up at him as she pours the wine and sees him visibly relax. "You alright?"

"Never better," he answered honestly. Rick cleared his throat. "Your turn."

She paused a moment, trying to think of something that would be difficult for him to guess. "Okay. Let's see. I've never taken anyone to the cemetery with me to visit my mom. I am absolutely terrified of spiders. I have a belly button ring."

He studies her face for a moment, appreciating how much she is sharing. "Kate Beckett doesn't have a belly button piercing!" He exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows in question.

She laughed. "Actually she does."

His heart rate picked up. "You do?"

Kate nodded and lifted her shirt just high enough for him to see the silver bar with cherries dangling, brushing her skin in her belly button. She smirked when she heard him let out an involuntary groan. She pulled her shirt back down and looked up to see him biting his lip in a very Beckett-esque manner.

"You're killing me, Detective."

She grinned. "I really am terrified of spiders. Fess up. One important truth, Writer Man."

Kate watched as he took a deep breath to compose himself. "Alright. I'm going to be completely honest here."

"That's the point, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he flushed with embarrassment. "I've never really been in love before. Until now." He looked down, and then looked in her eyes, hoping he wasn't going to scare her away.

Kate was shocked. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "What about Meredith? And Gina?"

Rick reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Meredith and I were never in love. I would never say that it was a mistake, because of Alexis. I cared about her, sure, but I never loved her. And Gina…that was me being naïve. I didn't know what love was, Kate. I never realized that it could be like the movies. Love is all encompassing; it's not wanting to go a day or hour, hell even a minute without that person," he flushed. "It's when all the songs make sense. I never believed any of it was possible…" he paused and Kate's heart skipped a beat. "Until I met you."

He did not just say that to her right now. He can't be real, can he? She feels tears burn her eyes, but she can't tear them away from the man sitting next to her. She doesn't know how to respond to him. She's never had to react to anyone spilling their heart out to her before.

Truth is, she's never been in love before either. She says the only thing she can think of, "The songs make sense for me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hola peeps! So sorry it's taken so long for us to crank out this chapter. We've been busy with work and school, and stupid timezones! But have no fear, the next chapter is here!

As always, we'd love to know what you think!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K Squared.

* * *

_Truth is, she's never been in love before either. She says the only thing she can think of, __"The songs make sense for me too."_

She doesn't know who initiated the kiss; she just knows that his lips are attacking hers with as much need and hunger as she's sending him.

In her wildest dreams she never imagined how amazing his lips would feel against her own, against her skin. His hand creeps up under her shirt, brushing the underside of her breast.

As if this was a wake-up call, she tears her mouth off of his, but not before letting out a moan. "Mm, Rick, stop."

Rick pulls back abruptly, as if he's been slapped. "Kate. I-I'm so sorry," he stammers, getting to his feet. He rubs his hands roughly through his hair and looks over at her. "Kate, I'm really sorry."

Kate places an involuntary hand to her lips and looks up at the man nervously pacing in front of her. "Rick, it's okay. I wasn't exactly stopping you."

He didn't stop his pacing so Kate stands up and grabs his hands, forcing him to look at her. "That's what I want, more than anything. It is, I just want to make sure we do this right."

Rick finally stopped and looked at her. His eyes were still filled with fear. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about this? Us? Definitely. That's why I don't want to mess it up."

She watched as relief flooded over him. "You said 'us'" he grinned like a schoolboy.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I did. Don't let it go to your head." It didn't bother her. She liked saying _us_ just as much as he liked hearing it.

Rick stepped forward, eyes asking the question. Kate nodded and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he backed up abruptly.

"If I don't back away now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

Kate chuckles and leans in, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I know."

Rick sighs and circles his arms around her shoulders. "I promised you slow, and I'm going to keep that promise. It's just going to be more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Kate asks, she doesn't want to leave, but if he can't trust himself, she'll understand. "Maybe I should so we don't do something we regret."

"Kate, I want you to stay. Even if that means you take the bed and I take the couch; or if you take one of the guest rooms," Rick answers, placing a kiss to her head. "I just want you here. So I'll ask you again: will you please stay?"

"Of course," she says after a moment of thought. "I am getting pretty tired. Do you have something I could borrow to sleep in?"

Rick nods, taking her hand and leading her to his room. She stands in the center of the room, looking around. She had never been in his room before. His bed is perfectly made; she wonders how many times he woke up in the middle of the night to look over and be freaked out by the giant elephant poster.

"These should fit," Rick says, pulling her from her thoughts, handing her a pair of sweat pants and his Green Lantern shirt.

She gave him a look and he shrugged. "I like the Green Lantern. The bathroom is through here," he pointed through a door on the other side of the room. "You can get ready in there. I'll change out here. No funny business, I promise."

"Thanks," she says, suddenly shy as she takes the clothes from him and makes her way into the bathroom. It speaks of quiet elegance, much like the rest of the loft. The tub looked big enough to swim in, she'd have to remember that for later.

As she pulled the Green Lantern shirt over her head, Kate was surprised to find herself relishing in the fact that it smelled like him. His smell is already a source of comfort for her and she knows she's in deep.

A knock on the bathroom door pulls Kate out of her thoughts. "Um just so you know, I'm decent out here, in case you were wondering."

Kate laughs. "I'll be right out." She pulls the sweatpants on and rolls the waist down so it sits on her hips. They're big, but they're just right.

When she comes out of the bathroom she sees Rick lying on his bed with pillows lined up down the middle.

He notices her looking at him and says, "I wanted to give you another option. If you didn't want a guest room or to kick me out of my own room; we could both sleep here. The pillows are a peace offering. They're proof I will be a perfect gentleman."

Kate laughs. "That's actually really sweet." She walks around to the other side of the bed and looks at him a moment before pulling all of the pillows down and throwing them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rick asks, eyebrows raised in question.

She simply says, "I trust you," and climbs into the bed next to him.

Rick smiles at her words, and relaxes into his pillows. The bed shifts, and he can feel Kate life his arm, "Kate-"

"I just want you to hold me tonight, Rick, ok?"

He smiles softly, and kisses her forehead, "Ok."

Who would have thought that Kate Beckett was a snuggler? She buries her face in the crook of his neck, and he tightens his arm around her. "Thank you for staying, Kate."

"Always."

**CB**

Kate wakes to an arm draped across her stomach, legs entwined with a warm body. She smiles and looks out the window. It's still dark out so it must be early. She rolls into his side and the arm tightens around her. Kate realizes suddenly that she has no desire to move. No desire to leave. This is new. Usually being this close to someone sends her running, but not with Rick. With Rick, it feels like home. She burrows her face into his neck and is quickly taken over by sleep again.

This time when Kate wakes it's because she feels someone staring at her.

"I thought I told you starings creepy," she mumbles.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful. Waking up next to you is just," he pauses, lost for words.

"Perfect?" Kate finishes for him.

Rick grins broadly. "Exactly. I could get used to this."

"Me too."

"Really?" His voice is filled with so much hope that Kate's own heart soars.

"Really," she says as she links her fingers with his and brings his arm across her chest.

Rick presses a tender kiss to the back of her neck and Kate sighs in contentment. But before she knows what's happening Rick has jumped out of bed and is pulling on his clothes. Kate rolls over to look at him, a mixture of hurt and confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes hastily.

"What's wrong?"

Rick looks down guiltily. "I just knew if I stayed there with you any longer, I was going to break my promise. You're making this really hard, you know?"

Kate smiles in understanding. "I appreciate it, but can't we just lie here together for a bit?" She bites her lip in the way that drives him crazy and he has to take a deep breath to keep from jumping back into bed with her.

"As much as I want that, I don't think it's a good idea. Why don't we get dressed and go out to breakfast? Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies all day. That is, if I can convince you to stay."

Kate smiles at him. He really is trying to keep his word and take things slow, and that means the world to her. She really wants to do things with him right. As much as she wants him, she wants this relationship to be the kind that lasts forever.

"Of course I'll stay," she answers, and can't help the flip of her stomach when she sees his eyes light up. "Now, I'm sorry if this is too much for you, but um, where are your towels?"

Rick visibly gulps, and she tries to suppress a smile. "Towels? Um, they're in the cupboard in the bathroom."

"Thank you," she rises from the bed and walks the short distance to him. She never realized the height difference between them since she's usually always in heels, but she likes it. She rises to her toes and leans in to kiss him softly. "I'll be quick and then we can go eat, I promise."

He pecks her once more; with the small thread of self control he has and nods, "I'll be the one with the coffee."

As the door to the bathroom clicks closed behind her, Rick stares at it, cursing himself for his lack of x-ray vision. He stands there a few moments more, and when the water switches on, visions of a naked Kate enter his mind. He knows that he shouldn't be imagining her in there in his shower. Naked. Naked in his shower. With hot water rolling down her-

_Okay, time for coffee_.

He busies himself in the kitchen, making his specialty drink, one she can't say 'no' to. He takes his time, perfecting the amount of espresso with her favorite flavoring-sugar free vanilla. He looks at the clock, then back towards his bedroom door.

Fifteen minutes. She's been in there for fifteen minutes. What the hell can she be doing in there?

**CB**

Kate steps into the bathroom and finds the cupboard with the towels. She pulls out a white one, surprised at how soft and plush it feels. Even Richard Castle's towels are perfection. She looks around, expecting to see, well, she's not quite sure what she's expecting, but this isn't it. The room radiates simplicity with its clean lines and soft décor. She would have expected at least something to speak to the grandeur that she had thought was associated with his life. When Kate thinks about it, it makes sense. Rick Castle doesn't like to draw attention to the fact that he has money.

Kate pulls open the shower door and turns the water to scalding hot. She lets out a soft moan when the water beats against her skin. God his shower is amazing.

She stands there for a few minutes, completely lost in thought. She's standing in Rick Castle's shower. Who would have thought? Too bad he's not in there with her. Kate shakes her head in an attempt to get the image of a wet, soapy, Rick out of her mind, but fails miserably. She turns the water cooler in an attempt to get the steamy images from her mind as she starts to shampoo her hair.

The shampoo smells like him. She stands there, breathing it in, and it's as though he's wrapped around her. She can't explain the aroma, except for the fact that it reminds her of him, which in and of itself makes it perfection. All of a sudden the images of Rick are back, but this time, she's thinking of what he could be doing to her. No. Kate shakes her head again in an attempt to clear her mind. When that doesn't work, she makes the water colder. Who would have thought a shower could be so torturous?

By the time Kate actually finishes her shower, she is surprised to see that the water is as cold as it could possibly be and she hadn't noticed. That's what she gets for her steamy thoughts. Kate Beckett, queen of the scalding shower, didn't even notice the water was damn near freezing.

**CB**

Rick looks up at the clicking of heels on hardwood to find Kate walking out of his bedroom in the clothes she wore yesterday, and her hair in loose curls, sans makeup. This is possibly the most beautiful he's ever seen her, and he's seen her in many different ways. But this. This is his favorite Kate. Natural.

He meets her at the island and hands her one of the cups in his hand, "Coffee for you."

She smiles in acceptance, "Thanks." She takes a sip, closing her eyes as the warm liquid hits her throat. "This is amazing, Castle."

"Only the best for you," he replies.

Her eyes meet his, and they smile at each other before she looks down shyly. "Before breakfast, do you mind if we stop by my place? I'd like a fresh pair of clothes."

"No problem at all," he says, "so long as you promise me something."

"Depends on the promise."

His free hand comes up to brush her hair from her face and rest on her cheek, "Please don't put any makeup on."

She raises an eyebrow, but leans her head into his palm, and sighs. "Why?"

And now his thumb is stroking her cheekbone, and his eyes are looking deep into her own, and he smiles, "I like you like this. You're beautiful, Kate. So can you go without the makeup for one day?"

This man is the definition of 'too good to be true'. She turns her head to kiss his palm, and finds herself nodding in agreement. "Okay. No makeup today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Aaaannnnnd, we're back with an update! You guys never fail to blow our minds! Your continued support with this story means the world to us! Poor Kristen is stuck without internet right now, so we had to use our phones and text and email our bits of this chapter back and forth. But it worked. Thank you, iPhones!

We hope you enjoy this chapter, and like always we would love to know what you think!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K Squared.

* * *

The cab ride to Kate's apartment went smoothly. Rick smiled when she reached over and laced their fingers and placed her head on his shoulder. He kisses her head softly and hears her let out a soft sigh. "What are you thinking about?"

Kate looks up at him, "I'm just really happy I followed you home last night."

"I am too," Rick says, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight, Kate. Some place nice, but not too fancy. Please?"

She doesn't know how much longer she'll be able to resist her feelings for him, or how long she'll be able to keep pushing him away when all she wants to do is pin him beneath her and make her name the only word in his vocabulary.

Oh, what the hell. They've waited four years. She's done with waiting. She just wants him.

"I'd like that," she answers as the cab comes to a stop. Before she can reach for her bag, Rick already has his money out.

"Keep the change," he says to the cabby, and opens the door to step out, reaching a hand down to help Kate.

"I could have paid, Rick," she says, taking his hand in hers again.

"It's no problem," he says, "let's go get you some clean clothes. I'm hungry."

Once inside, Kate leaves Rick in the living room so she can change quickly. He walks around, and takes in her space. He's been here before, sure, but not as her, boyfriend? Is that what he is now? Rick makes a mental note to talk to Kate about this over their meal.

He wants to snoop, to look around and see what it is that makes this place perfect for Kate, but he manages to resist. They are at a good place, and he doesn't want to ruin it by breaking her trust and invading her personal space. Instead, Rick sits himself down on the couch to wait. Luckily for him, though, Kate is back moments later, dressed casually, and like he had asked, sans make-up.

Rick smiles. "You look beautiful."

This earns him a blush from Kate. "Thanks." She brushes her hair out of her eyes and joins him on the couch.

Rick looks down as her thighs brush his; he shouldn't be surprised at their lack of personal space. She is becoming more open with him, in small ways, but he wants her to take things at her own speed. He doesn't want to lose what they are becoming.

Kate places her hand on Rick's knee, and smiles when he covers it with his, their eyes meet and they both smile. And as if there was a magnetic force between them, they both lean in, her eyes flit to his lips, and she captures her lower lip in her teeth as he closes the distance between them.

As his mouth covers hers, she moans. She will never tire of his lips on hers. He begs for dominance in the kiss, and she allows, angling her body closer to his, grinning into the kiss when she pushes him down on his back, and lays over him. She'll let him control the kiss, but she wants to feel her body pressed onto his. Every inch.

He tears his lips from hers, brushing her hair from her neck as he trails sloppy open mouthed kisses down her jaw and to the space just below her ear that has her crying out with pleasure. He whispers into her skin, "The way you bite your lip, drives me crazy, Kate."

"I'll remember that," she moans out, as his mouth comes back to hers, taking her lips captive once more. She feels the affect she has on him growing between their pressed bodies, and she reluctantly pulls back. "Rick, we were going to get breakfast.

Rick looks up at her, confused. "Breakfast? Oh, yeah. Breakfast. Right," he says when realization dawns on him.

Kate can't help but laugh at the disappointed look on his face. She places one chaste kiss on his lips before she pulls herself up off of the couch.

"I'm uh, I'm just gonna need a minute," Rick tells her as he sits up, and she nods in understanding before going to get her purse and jacket.

A few minutes later, when Rick is finally ready to go, they leave the apartment. Rick guides Kate out with a hand on the small of her back and she has to hide a grin. It's a subtle yet sweet gesture that has her realizing it's the little things, like how frequently they brush up against one another that matter just as much as the steamy couch make out sessions.

Rick hails a cab and tells the cabby the address to his favorite diner before he settles back and wraps his arm around Kate's shoulders. She looks up at him and bites her bottom lip as she winks at him. Rick's eyes darken in arousal and Kate can't help but grin.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

Kate let's out an involuntary shudder. Her biting her lip might set him off, but apparently just the sound of his voice will do it for her. This whole going slow thing is going to be harder than she thought.

**CB**

They walk into the diner hand in hand, and the waitress seats them promptly, placing some water and menus in front of them. Kate opens hers and skims her eyes over it; Rick just places his to the side. Peering over her menu she raises an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you going to look at it?"

Rick shakes his head, "No need. I know what I want."

"You come here often?"

"Ever since I was a kid," he says. "When mother would be at one of her cast parties, I'd sneak out and come here, order something to eat, and wait for her to be done. The owner loved me, even let me help hand out food once in a while. Closest man to a father I ever knew."

Kate smiles at his story, "Knew?"

Rick nods sadly, "Yeah, he was sick. Passed away when Alexis was ten."

"I'm sorry, Rick," she whispers, reaching across the table for his hand. "That had to have been tough."

"Yeah, it was, but I know he's not suffering anymore," he says, smiling and looking around the diner. "He willed this place to me. So I guess it all worked out."

When their waitress comes back she smiles, "What can I get for you, Mr. Castle? Your usual?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Jenna," Castle answers. "How's college working for you?"

"Really great," they young girl answers, "I may have to cut back on my hours or drop out for a semester."

"You're not dropping out," Rick states, using his father voice, "I'll make sure you have the hours you need, as well as an advance in your pay. Just don't drop out of school. Your education is far more important."

Jenna shakes her head, "No, Mr. Castle-"

"I don't wanna hear it," he says. "I promised your father that I'd watch out for you. I'm keeping that promise."

"Alright, fine," Jenna turns to Kate, "And for you ma'am?"

Kate takes her eyes from Rick, shaking her head, "Um, I'll have the burger basket, no onion and no salt on the fries please. And a strawberry shake."

Jenna nods. "Thanks, Mr. Castle," she adds before collecting their menus and turning away.

"No onions, huh?" Rick winks at Kate who rolls her eyes. He's not going to be able to distract her that easily.

"So who's Jenna?" She asks.

Rick sighs. "Jenna's a friend of Alexis'. She and her dad started coming here when the girls were probably five years old. Pete and I would sit and talk and let the girls play. He and I were just two single dads, and this place was somewhere we could just relax," he pauses and Kate notices his eyes shining with tears. "We got to be pretty close. When the girls were just starting high school, Pete was deployed to Afghanistan. He was there a few months before his SUV went over a roadside bomb. Everyone died. Before Pete left, he made me promise that I'd look out for Jenna. I try to do my best. She lives with her grandmother now, but I help with her school and try to do my best to be there for her when she needs a father figure. She and Alexis are still pretty close," he finishes as he wipes away the lone tear that has escaped. He looks over at the young teen milling about behind the counter. "When she's here working, she calls me 'Mr. Castle', but otherwise I'm affectionately called 'Uncle Rick'."

Kate's heart swells. She knew he was a good man with a kind heart, but sometimes it catches her by surprise.

"You're a good man, Rick," she says honestly and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "Jenna's lucky to have someone like you looking out for her. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Rick looks at her and shrugs. "It's not something I ever felt like I could tell anyone."

Kate smiles and knows what a big step this must have been for him. "Thank you for letting me in."

"Always."

Jenna arrives with Kate's shake and two glasses, winking at Kate she says, "We both know that he's gonna want some."

Kate chuckles, "But who says I'm going to share?"

"Hey, I'm right here," Rick says, breaking up their conversation. He can just see it now, Alexis, Jenna and Kate gaining up on him. He's outnumbered.

Jenna places a hand on Rick's shoulder, and doesn't even try to whisper. "I like this one, Uncle Rick. She's a keeper."

Kate blushes, and Rick smiles. "I know she is."

Jenna walks away when her name is called to get an order, and Kate looks up at Rick through her eyelashes. "I'm a keeper huh?"

"Most definitely," he replies, squeezing her hand. "What are we doing, Kate?"

He has a pretty good idea what they're doing, but he needs to hear it from her. He needs her to say the words that he's longed to hear for years.

Kate smiles, rubbing her thumb in circles on his hand. "I'm not a big wordsmith like you are, Rick. I'm more of an 'actions speak louder than words' girl. I know you need words to confirm everything, and if that's what you want, then I'll give them to you." She looks into his blue eyes, seeing so much love and hope, "I'm tired of running from my feelings for you, and I'm tired of hiding behind what happened seven months ago. I want to start living my life, and I want you to be the biggest part of it. I want you to be the one I come home to, the one I share everything with. Hell, I don't even care if this ends up on Page Six. Let them know that Richard Castle is mine; and he's going to be mine and no one else's for the rest of my life."

Rick stares at her a moment as though taking everything in. "You're sure?" He asks with such excitement in his eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything," she assures him.

His face breaks out in the biggest grin she has ever seen. "Kate, you may not think of yourself as a wordsmith, but I can assure you, you are. I haven't ever heard anything so beautiful. Now that I know what it's like to have you by my side, I don't ever want to miss out on another day with you. I want you to be the one I come home to. I want to yell from the rooftops that you are mine. Do you know how happy it makes me to be able to say that? And the fact that you feel the same way," Rick trails off here and leans across the table to give her a sweet kiss.

"It makes me happy too," Kate grins when he pulls away.

"I know we said we would take things slow, but will you at least think about moving in with me? It doesn't have to be now, but will you think about it for the near future?"

Jenna picks that moment to bring them their food. Kate smiles up at her, "Thank you, it looks delicious."

The girl looks at Kate and winks, "Just watch out for this one, he's been known to steal fries."

Rick pouts. "You wound me, Jenna."

"It's okay," Kate tells her, "I'm a cop; I can arrest him for stealing."

Jenna laughs and rolls her eyes. "Enjoy your food, I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

Rick narrows his eyes at Kate. "Are you going to use your cuffs on me, Detective?"

"Only if you're good," she teases him with a wink.

The now familiar look of arousal passes over his eyes and Kate grins.

"But to answer your earlier question," she says as she pops a fry into her mouth. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes as in you'll think about it? Or as in _yes_?"

"Yes." Kate's smile widens as she takes in Rick's surprised expression. "I haven't slept as well as I did last night in...well, I can't even remember how long it's been. I don't want to be apart from you either. I meant what I said. I want you to be the biggest part of my life. I want you to be the one I come home to."

"So, we're doing this?" He asks excitedly.

"We're doing this," she confirms. "One thing though, Rick."

"Anything."

She smiles at him, "We need to talk this over with Alexis. She's your daughter; she needs to know what our plans are."

He nods in agreement. "We will. But no matter how she feels about this, or what she says, we deserve to be happy, Kate. You especially."

"She's not going to make me change my mind," Kate assures him. "I want this. I want you, and she's a part of you. I just want her to be in the loop."

"I love that you care about her," he tells her, taking a fry from her plate. "Gina didn't care for her until after we were divorced; and Meredith, well, she's only around when it benefits her. But you. You've been there for her since day one."

"She's a great kid," she complements. "I'm glad that I'm someone she can depend on. Someone she can ask questions to when she's afraid to come and talk to you."

"Has she done that?"

"Paris."

"Oh, right. That," he replies. "I still can't believe you told her that it would be a good experience."

"It would have been," Kate says, standing by her previous words, "But, I knew she wouldn't leave you, especially since it would have taken her away from you on your birthday."

Rick takes a bite of his burger, "We'll talk to Alexis when we get back to the loft. She's going to be shocked, but I think she'll be happy for us. It just might take her some getting used to."

Kate nods, "I understand. Yesterday we were just friends, last night we became more. It seems fast but-"

"It's been four years in the making."

"Yeah," Kate smiles shyly and looks down at her burger. "Four years."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Again, thank you for all the story love, we truly appreciate it. Kristen is still sans-internet, so we make our iPhones do the work. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, the next one is already in the works...who knows...you make get two updates in one day!

We just love this story! :)

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K Squared.

* * *

They finish their meal, and share an apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top, much to Rick's excitement. Jenna clears the dessert dishes from their table, and places the check upside down. Rick reaches for it before Kate can realize what's happening, and he pulls out his wallet.

"Rick, you don't-"

"Kate, let me spoil you, okay?"

She can't help the smile that breaks out across her face, "Okay, fine. But in the future, we take turns, got it?"

"Got it," he agrees. He stands from the table, and reaches a hand out to her, she accepts and laces their fingers, giving him a smile and soft squeeze.

Jenna comes around and meets them at the register, "How was everything?"

"Wonderful as always," Rick answers.

Kate nods, "It was amazing."

Jenna smiles, "Good, I'm glad." She takes the check and Rick's money and looks up at her Uncle then over at Kate. "You know, he never brings anyone here. You must be special."

Rick smiles down at Kate, "She is, Jenna. She truly is."

"Well," Jenna smiles, "I'm sure this won't be the last time I'll see you. It was nice meeting you, Kate. Take care of him, will ya?"

Kate smiles at the young girl, who reminds her so much of Alexis, except for her blonde hair. "Always."

**CB**

They arrive back at the loft and Alexis is there, sitting at the kitchen counter with books strewn everywhere. Her head pops up when she hears the door shut and she glances over at them, taking in their entwined fingers as she arches an eyebrow at them.

"Hey," she says with a smile. "I got an interesting text from Jenna."

"Oh?" Rick asks as he glances over at Kate before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Yeah, she said you brought a pretty brunette into After Broadway this morning."

Kate blushes and Rick nods his head. "We just left. Man, Jenna didn't waste any time," he laughs.

"She likes you, Kate," Alexis tells her. "She says you guys look great together." She narrows her eyes at her father. "Is there something I need to know?"

Rick looks at Kate then back at Alexis. "Kate and I decided to be together last night. You know I've had feelings for Kate for a long time. Well, she has feelings for me too." He pulls their entwined fingers to his lips and kisses Kate's hand.

When Alexis doesn't say anything Kate speaks up. "I'm sure you're worried about this Alexis. But I want you to know, I care about your father and I'm in this 100 percent."

Alexis nods slowly. "I'm glad, Kate," she says honestly. "I think you guys will be great together."

"I'm glad you think that," Rick beams at her. "There's something else we want to talk to you about."

"Okay…"

"We decided, that Kate is going to move in here," Rick begins. "What do you think about that?"

Alexis looks back and forth between her father and Kate. Her father is grinning like a schoolboy, and Kate is biting the inside of her cheek nervously. To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. But she's also not really surprised. Her father and Kate have been dancing around each other for years.

When Kate got shot, she was just as scared as her dad was. Kate has become an important person in her life. Someone she could depend on. The shooting almost took Kate away from her, away from her dad. She can't imagine her life without Kate in it.

Even if she was uncomfortable with Kate moving in, she knows that it wouldn't change their minds. They're both stubborn.

"Alexis, if this is going to be weird for you-" Kate starts, but stops when Alexis raises her hand.

"I just had to process," Alexis says, smiling at Kate and her father. "Kate, I couldn't be more thrilled that you and my dad are together. I'm equally as thrilled that you're moving in. I can't imagine what life would be like without you in it, and I know my dad feels the same. We came too close to living that reality last year. I'm going to be going off to college soon so I need someone I can trust to make sure my dad doesn't get into any more trouble than he already does."

Kate smiles, and Alexis steps forward, wrapping her in a hug, "Welcome to the family, Kate."

"Thank you," she tells her as Rick watches two of the three women in his life embrace. "That means a lot to me Alexis. And don't worry; I'll do my best to make sure your dad stays out of trouble."

"Hey!" Rick exclaims with mock horror. "I never get into trouble!"

Kate and Alexis look at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Okay…" he gives in. "Not _much_ trouble anyway."

They laugh at him and he joins in.

"Alright, I'm gonna go put these books away and go meet Jenna when she gets off of her shift," Alexis tells them. "Does this mean you'll be here tonight?" she asks Kate.

Kate looks at Rick who nods eagerly.

"I'll be here," Kate says and Alexis grins.

"See you guys tonight." She disappears to her room and Rick turns to pull Kate to him.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" he says into her hair.

"Not at all," she tips her head up to kiss him.

"So," he grins mischievously at her. "When do we start packing?"

Kate smiles at Rick's excitement. She turns in his arms and toys with the buttons on his shirt. "I was thinking we could do something else."

Ricks eyes darken, and he leans down and kisses her softly, "As much as I want to drag you to _our_ room, I want to move you in first."

She eyes him, and let's go of the buttons, and steps out of his arms. "Fine. Let's go."

**CB**

Another cab ride later, and a moving company called, Rick and Kate are back at her apartment.

"We don't need two of everything," Kate says, looking around the space she called home. "All I really need are my clothes, shoes, books..."

"What do you want to do with your bedroom and living room furniture?"

Kate thinks for a moment and smiles, "I know Lanie has mentioned needing a dresser. We can have the movers take the rest to good will."

Rick nods, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Then something dawns on him, "what are we going to tell Gates and the guys? Lanie is a given, but do we want the whole precinct to know right now?"

She looks at him and frowns.

"We don't have to tell anyone," he says quickly, completely misunderstanding the look she's giving him.

"No, it's not that. I want to tell the guys, but I'm not sure how Gates will take this. I don't want her to say you can't work with us anymore."

"So, you're not embarrassed to let people know about us?" Rick asks quietly.

Kate looks at him, shocked. "Why would I be embarrassed? Of course not!"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Hey," she steps forward and kisses him. "I feel so lucky that Richard Castle, wonderful man, famous writer wants to be with me. There's no way I could ever be embarrassed."

He smiles. "Even when I act like a nine year old on a sugar rush?"

"Welllllllll," she laughs, teasing him. "Even then, I'll still be glad you chose me."

Rick beams at her. "I love you," he says as he eyes her as though still afraid she'll bolt.

"I love you, too," she replies easily and his smile grows.

Kate moves to her closet and starts pulling clothes down while Rick moves to the bookshelf next to her bed. She doesn't think twice about this until she hears him speak.

"You have all of my books?" He's surprised, and she turns to look at him.

"Yeah," she admits shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And add to your ego?" she asks with a laugh. "I didn't think you needed it."

Rick nods. "I guess I would have given you a hard time, before. But now, now I think it's incredibly sweet." He crosses to her and pulls her in for a kiss.

She pulls away. "Rick, if we are ever going to get home to _our_ bed, we need to get this packing done."

He grins and stares at her.

"What?"

"You said 'home'," he tells her, positively beside himself with glee.

"You better get used to it, Mr. Castle," she says. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to the excitement of calling the loft home. It still hasn't really hit her. She, Kate Beckett, is moving in with Richard Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the story love! You guys are great! It's been nice having Internet this time – definitely makes writing across the country slightly easier! We are still having so much fun writing this story, don't worry, smut will be coming SOON!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K Squared

Kate looks around her now bare apartment. She really is moving in with Richard Castle. It takes everything in her to hold back the girlish giggle and the happy dance. She smiles when she feels Rick come up behind her and circle his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She presses her cheek into his and smiles when he kisses her softly.

"What are you thinking?"

Kate sighs, "I didn't think that it was possible to be this happy." Rick squeezes her a bit tighter, and she can feel the smile on his lips. "I mean, last night you…" she trails off, trying to get the image of him ready to throw her out of his life from her mind, and inwardly curses when a tear falls and lands on her shirt. "Last night you didn't want anything to do with me; and now…" she turns in his arms and brings her own up to circle around his neck, and rests her forehead on his. "Now, it's not even a full twenty-four hours later, and I'm moving in with you."

Rick tips her head so she's looking in his shining eyes. He sweeps his thumb over the tear that has fallen to wipe it away. "Before last night I didn't understand. Now I do, so you don't need to worry about it anymore."

More tears fall down Kate's face now. "How can I not worry? I almost lost you. All because I - "

"Did you lose me?" he asks.

She stops and looks up at him again. "No," Kate says hesitantly.

"Okay then. I'm right here. We're here. We're packing up your apartment and you're moving to the loft. All because you followed me home and didn't let me shut you out. I think that's pretty wonderful." Rick smiles down at her and kisses a stray tear.

"How do you always do that?" she asks.

He looks at her, confused. "Do what?"

"Make everything okay. It's what you've done since day one. No matter what I do. No matter what happens, you make everything better." He smiles at her when she pauses, but she's not finished yet. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise I won't let you down."

Rick pulls her in for a kiss. When he releases her he says, "I know. I love you too." They stand there together for a few minutes; they are pressed so close together it's as if they are one. Finally Rick pulls away and says, "Let's finish packing and go home."

They finish packing in a comfortable silence, only talking to discuss which items go in which box and pausing every once in a while to smile giddily at one another. Finally, they are looking around an empty apartment. All that's left after their trips with boxes downstairs is a dresser.

Kate looks up at Rick. "Should I call Lanie?"

He eyes her. "I guess now's as good a time as any. Are you ready to tell her about us?"

She grins. "Definitely. You do realize she's never going to let us hear the end of this, right? She's been saying we are going to be together for ages now."

Rick laughs. "The 'I told you so' that will never end." She joins in the laughter and nods. Kate pulls out her phone and taps on Lanie's contact, smiling at Rick who's sitting on the empty kitchen island of Kate's apartment.

"Hey, Lanie," Kate smiles into the phone.

_"What's up girl?"_

"I need you to come to my place, I need to talk to you and I don't want to do it over the phone."

_"Everything okay, Kate?"_

Kate looks over at Rick and smiles at him, "Everything is perfect."

_"Okay. I'll be there in twenty."_

"Okay, see you soon," Kate says, and taps 'end' on her phone. Walking over to Rick, she stands between his legs, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Everything's perfect, huh?" he asks, kissing her hair.

"Yeah," she grins, worse than a love struck teenager. "Everything is perfect."

True to her word, there's a knock on the apartment door twenty minutes later. Kate looks up at Rick and smiles, "You ready? She's going to flip, you know that right?"

"I know," Rick says, "I'm ready to shout that you're mine. Let her in."

Kate smiles and kisses him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he returns, "Now let her in."

Kate chuckles, and walks over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. "Hey, Lanie."

"Girl, you had me worried," Lanie says walking in, and looking at the empty apartment. The only thing in the space that is supposed to be her best friends' home is a dresser. What the hell? She turns to face Kate with an arched eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Well, I know you mentioned needing a new dresser," Kate says, and motions to her old one. "So, I'm giving you mine. I'm not going to need it anymore."

Rick takes this moment to slide off the kitchen island, and crosses the room to Kate with a smile. Lanie is just as confused as can be, "Writer boy, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Well, Lanie," Rick says, taking Kate's hand his, interlocking their fingers-and not missing the look on Lanie's face-brings Kate's hand up to his lips for a soft kiss. "Kate will have plenty of space in her new place."

Lanie crosses her arms and gives him a curt nod, "I see, and where is her 'new place'?"

Kate smiles at her best friend. "Lanie, I'm moving in with Rick."

Lanie blinks. "Come again?"

"I'm moving in with Rick," Kate repeats. "We're together, Lanie."

Lanie's eyes move between Rick and Kate, she puts a hand on the dresser to steady herself. "Since when? And why am I just finding out about this?"

Kate looks up at Rick, "She came over to my place last night, we fought, we talked, we kissed, and now we're here."

"Oh, babe, you forgot one little thing," Kate says, not missing the look from her friend or Rick at the word 'babe', "I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Rick's smile is about to split his face, "Yeah, there's that too."

"Whoa, okay, time out," Lanie says, pulling Rick and Kate's attention back to her. "How exactly did this happen?"

"Cliffs notes version?" Kate asks, not really wanting to relive the previous night anymore than she has to.

"For now," Lanie agrees, giving Kate her patented 'Lanie look'.

Rick gives Kate's hand a squeeze, and she sighs. "I followed him home last night; because he heard something that he wasn't supposed to while he was in observation. I didn't even know he was there."

Kate looks up to Rick, and he can see the onset of tears, so he takes over. "She showed up at the loft, begging for me to hear her side of things, and of course, with my feelings for her, I let her in. She told me everything, and I asked her to stay. We're taking things slow, so she was a little reluctant, but she stayed anyway. This morning at breakfast, which turned into lunch, I asked her to _think_ about moving in with me, because I didn't want to waste anymore time. She agreed; and here we are."

"Okay, so you're taking things slow," Lanie says, "Yet, you're moving in with him?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Lanie," Kate says, glancing at Rick, and then back to Lanie, "But we both agreed that we wasted too much time fighting our feelings. We don't want to miss out on anymore. I-I thought you'd be happy for us…"

"Happy? Girl I'm ecstatic," Lanie says. "I'm so glad you finally opened your eyes to what I've been telling you for four years."

Kate smiles at her friend, "I am too, Lanie."

"I hope you know you're not off the hook," Lanie tells her friend with a wink. "I'm going to need full details soon."

Kate looks at her a moment, then nods. "Okay. We need a girls night one of these days."

"Tomorrow night," Lanie decides and gives Kate a look that leaves no room for argument.

"Tomorrow night," Kate agrees slowly.

"Well I better get this dresser out of here," her friend says. "I'm sure you two are anxious to get back home." Lanie grins devilishly and laughs as her friends both blush. "I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about tomorrow."

"You don't have to take it now," Rick tells her. "I can have a couple of guys move it for you if that's easier."

Lanie looks at him with a smile. "You know, writer boy, you're not half bad. I think my girl is lucky to have you. That sounds great, thanks. I'll see _you_ tomorrow," she tells Kate, with a pointed look, and a wink.

"Bye, Lanie," the couple tells her as she shuts the door.

"Plenty to talk about tomorrow, huh?" Rick asks Kate with a smile.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"Oh I'll make sure you have plenty of options," he grins and nips at her neck.

"Don't start what you can't finish," she tells him.

"Who says I can't finish it?" Rick asks as his hands run through her hair and he traces a finger down her neck, following it down until he's teasing her breast.

Kate's body comes alive with a shudder and she has to shake herself out of the moment. "Rick, there's nothing here. I don't want our first time to be on the floor of an empty apartment." Every part of her body is screaming out in protest to what her words are saying, but she doesn't want it to happen like this. From the feel of Rick pressed up against her, she's sure he's protesting too, but wonderful man that he is, he pulls away slowly.

"You're killing me, Kate. You're absolutely right, but you're killing me."

Kate smiles up at him, "What do you say we go home?"

"I say, I like the sound of that. Let's go!"

**CB**

By the time they get home, the movers have dumped Kate's belongings in the middle of the doorway. Half way through unpacking the kitchen boxes the loft door opens and an 'oomph' comes from the doorway.

Rick looks over to find his daughters red head peak over the stack of boxes, "What the heck is this?"

"Well, Alexis, the movers just dumped Kate's things in the doorway," Rick explains, hurrying to his daughter's side to weave her through the maze of boxes. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"So when you said 'Kate's moving in', you meant today?" Alexis asks, looking up at her dad with an amused smile.

"Kinda," he answers. "Yeah."

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Well if you'd have told me I would have helped."

"Oh it's no big deal, Alexis," Kate says, popping up from a cupboard. "Everything that I needed was easy to pack. We sent the rest to good will, and Lanie."

"Dr. Parish knows about you guys?" Alexis asks, "What does she think?"

Kate laughs, "Alexis, its Lanie. She was thrilled."

"I suppose you're right," the red head says, taking a seat at the kitchen island. "But um, have you guys told Gram yet?"

Rick's eyes widen, and Kate looks up at him with the same expression. They can't believe they forgot to tell Martha. Oh, they'll never hear the end of it.

"You haven't told Gram?" Alexis exclaims, "Dad-"

"No, sweetie, I know. We are going to, it's just…"

"We will tell her as soon as we see her," Kate says, "It's not exactly something you share over the phone. Where is she anyway?"

"In the Hamptons for the weekend," Rick answers.

"There," Kate says, "We have two days to figure out how to tell her about us, and me moving in. Is that alright, Alexis?"

"Yeah," the girl shrugs, "It's going to have to be. I know I wouldn't want to find out about you guys over the phone. That would just hurt."

The three of them take a moment to collect their thoughts. Rick turns to his daughter, "So, what are your plans for the night?"

"I actually came home to grab a few things," Alexis answers. "Jenna and I were going to have a slumber party for the weekend. If that's alright with you guys?"

Kate looks at Rick, and Rick nods, "That's perfectly fine with us. We were just going to unpack Kate's things and spend the evening doing nothing."

Kate eyes him, and nods in agreement, "Yeah, Alexis, don't feel like you need to stay in on my account. We'll have plenty of time to hang out."

Alexis smiles at that, and heads for the stairs, "Awesome. Thanks guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Hello darling readers! We are back with an update. With Thanksgiving coming up here in the States, we're not sure how long it'll be until the next update. But hopefully not too long. Technology has its perks…most days.

Hope you like this chapter, and please, tell us what you think! We love you all. Thank you again for giving this story a chance!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K Squared.

Walking around the kitchen island to the living room, Rick hands Kate a glass of wine. They'd spent the biggest part of the day packing up her apartment, and then came straight to the loft to unpack her belongings and make the loft her home. He still can't believe the massive step they're taking in their relationship. From enemies, to friends, to partners, to near death experiences, to almost shutting her out completely, to a committed relationship and her moving in. The latter happening in just under twenty-four hours.

They've never done things the conventional way, though, so really he shouldn't be surprised.

She takes the glass from him as he sits down beside her, takes a sip from it, closing her eyes as the cool alcohol slides down her throat. "Mmm, thanks, Rick."

He's eyeing her, that little moan of approval, the way her eyes closed when she brought the glass to her lips, how she tipped her head back in appreciation when she swallowed, the way his name falls from her lips…

God, this woman is going to kill him; and he has no objection.

She leans back into the soft leather of the couch, and rests her head on the cushion; he's still sitting on the edge, just staring at her. After she opens her eyes, she looks up at him. She grins, and reaches her left hand out for him, and he takes it obediently, lacing their fingers.

"Are you going to join me or just sit there staring?" Kate asks, gently tugging on his hand.

That's all the convincing he needs. He relaxes into the back of the couch, smiling when Kate takes his arm, and slings it over her shoulders, grasping his hand with her right now instead of the left. She shakes the hair out of her eyes and rests it on his shoulder. She sighs, a content happy sigh.

Rick glances around the loft, smiling when he sees her books accompanied by his on the book shelves, at the elephant figurines in the middle of the coffee table in front of the couch. There are touches of Kate everywhere in his-their-loft, and that makes him giddy. He turns and kisses her hair, grinning and whispers, "Hey, Kate?"

"Hmm?"

She feels his grin turn into a smile, and chooses that moment to look up at him. He's so happy, and when he looks down into her eyes, he says, "Welcome home."

_Home._ She's home.

She knows what she's doing, as she bites her lip and smiles up at him, leaning in and claiming his lips with her own. It starts off slow. A sweet dance of lips on lips, but then he does this thing with his tongue that has her moaning into his mouth and the arm around her shoulders to slide down her back and around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Their wine glasses long forgotten, Kate brings her arm up around his neck, and swings her leg over his lap, straddling him. They both moan at the new position, and when the need for air arises, break the kiss, panting, clinging to each other.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" he hums, his right hand finding a home on her cheek, as his left sneaks under her shirt, caressing her skin.

"I don't think I can do 'slow'," she whispers.

"Kate…"

She silences him with a kiss, and rocks herself against him. "Shh," she shushes, and pulls back to look into his eyes, now a dark blue, filled with arousal, lust, and love. "I just want you."

He pulls her against him, lips crushing together, tongues fighting for dominance. They are almost frantic with their need for one another. When the need for air becomes too strong Rick pulls back and begins to press kisses slowly down her neck. Kate groans when he reaches her pulse point and pulls his mouth back to hers. She can't bear to be separated from him now, even if it is just so his lips can explore. Right now, she needs his lips on hers. He bites down on her bottom lip and she moans.

Rick pulls back again to smile at her and she starts to protest. She doesn't want any space between them, but he quickly laughs and places his hands on her ass to help him lift her up. She lets out a giggle and his grin widens. Who would have thought he could make Detective Kate Beckett giggle? Her lips find his again and as he walks them towards the bedroom she moves her lips, breathing over his ear, teasing him as she nips and pulls on the lobe. He shivers beneath her and she peppers kisses along his jaw-line before finding his lips again. He runs into the wall and lets out a muffled, "oomf," into her mouth, causing her to grin into the kiss.

She pulls back this time and smiles at his pout. "Aw, poor baby."

He juts out his lip and she leans forward to pull it between her teeth and he groans. "You should kiss it and make it better," he tells her with a wink.

Kate resists an eye roll. "How about I get you some ice?"

"Ice?" he looks at her with confusion as he pulls her close. He doesn't want her to go anywhere.

"Yeah," she says seductively. "Remember? I do this one thing, with ice cubes."

His eyes darken considerably with arousal and he releases her so she can go into the kitchen to retrieve the ice cubes to keep him…distracted.

She returns moments later, the cold pack full of cubes. He has no idea what she has planned for him but he shudders in anticipation. She saunters over to him and adds an extra wiggle to her hips. He grins up at her as she pushes him back onto the bed and climbs on top to straddle him. She sets the cold pack next to him and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Her hands tease along his chest, nails gliding their way down, sending ripples of pleasure through his body. He knows she hasn't even begun. He leans up to catch her in a kiss and she quickly deepens it, always wanting more. Just as quickly as the kiss started, it stops. He looks up and she's peeling his shirt off of his body. All he can think about is ripping hers off too, but she has other ideas.

She pops an ice cube in her mouth and is pleased to see him shiver. She leans down and using the combination of hot breath and cold ice, runs it from his jaw-line, down his surprisingly ripped chest, and down to the line of his jeans. She teases there for a moment before starting the line back up again. The sensation is unreal. He can barely control himself. When she stops he actually lets out a whimper.

"I need more ice," she says huskily as she retrieves another cube from beside his head.

He can't even speak as she starts to unbuckle his pants. His imagination is running wild. He lifts his hips to help her and she grins at his eagerness. She goes back to where she left off. She swirls the ice around his hips, pausing to grin as they arch in anticipation. She slowly brings it down his shaft, breathing over the cold trail of water she's leaving behind.

He groans, and she works her way back up to grab another ice cube. When she grins down at him he finds his voice. "Kate you were right, I had _no_ idea," he breathes.

She winks, "Rick, I'm just getting started."

You would think that ice would have the opposite effect on him than what it is. But with the combination of Kate's mouth and the cool liquid of the melting ice, Rick was more turned on than any previous moment of his life. Truth be told, he'd probably never be able to look at ice cubes the same way.

Kate runs out of ice after awhile, leaving him lying on his back, speechless at what he's just experienced. He opens his eyes, to be bet with her smiling face. "Are you back, Rick?"

He pulls her down to him, kissing her hungrily, "That was amazing."

"Yeah?"

He nods, "Definitely. But we have just one little problem."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Kate whispers seductively, grinding her lower half into his. "Nothing little about anything."

"Kate," Rick groans, "if you keep doing that, this is going to be over embarrassingly fast."

She smiles, and kisses him, "We can't have that."

"No," he agrees, "We can't. Now. Back to this problem."

"Yes, the _problem_," she remembers, trailing her mouth along his jaw.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," he whispers into her shoulder, his hands sliding down to raise her shirt over her head. He takes a sharp breath and groans, "You have been braless all day?!"

She gives an innocent shrug of her shoulders, "Some days I just like to let them breathe."

"You're going to be the death of me, Kate," he whispers, palming her breasts in his hands. The little sound she makes in the back of her throat when he pinches her nipples has him smiling. He's going to learn every inch of her body, and he's going to enjoy it as much as she will.

"God, Rick."

"Shh," he whispers, rolling them over so she's beneath him. "Let me have my fun now."

At her nod, he leans down, kissing her before moving to her neck. She'd kill him if he gives her a visible hickey, so instead of sucking and biting her neck like he wants to, he kisses his way down to her collar bone.

"Let me tell you a story, Kate."

Kate rolls her head back into the pillow and groans. "Now?" There are many other things she wants his lips to be doing. Telling her a story is not one of them."

"Yes," he answers, kissing the length of her collar bone. "Every time you wore shirts that were low cut, I would have to excuse myself to go and calm down. All I wanted to do was put my lips on your collar bone. Low cut shirts drive me crazy."

Her breathing picks up as he continues his travels lower. His hands make their way to her breasts, and he leans down, pulling one peaked nipple into his mouth, loving the moan that comes out of hers. He releases her breast with a 'pop' and smiles down at her, even though her eyes are closed. "These…do you know how many times I've just wanted caress your breasts, and make you moan like you just did?"

He takes her other breast in his mouth, giving it just as much attention as its twin. When he releases, he blows warm breath, causing her nipple to peak further. Moving his eyes to the puckered scar nestled between them, he lets out a sad sigh, which causes her to open her eyes.

She knows what he's looking at, and suddenly she becomes self conscious. She quickly covers the scar left by the bullet, and shakes her head, "Rick, please don't look at it."

His eyes meet hers, and he takes her hands off the scar. "Kate, I almost lost you that day. That memory will never leave me."

She runs a hand down his face. "I'm here now. You didn't lose me. I'm yours."

He smiles, "Yes you are."

Leaning down he gives her a sweet kiss, and then returns to the scar, kissing it as well, "We'll talk about this story later."

She sighs, "Thank God."

He scoots down, and kisses the expanse of her stomach. "In LA, when you came out of the pool, I wanted to drag you back to the hotel and peel that bathing suit off of you. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. You were like a goddess, rising up out of the water. I wanted you so badly."

He gets to her belly button, the cherry belly ring sparkling in the dimly lit room. "Hello, cherries. I still can't believe you have a belly ring."

"Got it when I was seventeen. Rebelling."

He nods his head, and reaches for the button on her jeans, the zipper soon following. She eagerly raises her hips, as he pulls the denim down her legs smiling at the scrap of cloth that Victoria's Secret calls 'panties'; her scent filling the space left between his target and his mouth.

The tearing of cloth makes Kate open her eyes to look down at him. Grinning, proud of himself for what he just did. "Rick!"

He looks up at her innocently, "I'll buy you ten of everything I break."

She giggles, _again_, and shakes her head. "You're such a chi-_oh, god_, Rick."

He's finally found an effective way to render Kate Beckett speechless. He smiles into her, as his tongue darts out to taste her for the first time. "You're so wet, Kate."

Her only response is fisting his hair, and pushing his mouth on to her even more; the sheets bunched in her other hand. She releases a long moan, as he slips two skilled fingers inside her, her walls gripping them. Rick's free hand comes up to steady her hips which rise off the bed after every flick of his tongue.

"You taste so good, Kate," he whispers into her folds.

He pumps his fingers in her faster, curls them at just the right time, and her back arches. "Oh, oh, god. Rick!"

Rick pulls his face away from her, to watch as she crumbles beneath him. He gives her a minute to come back down, and when her eyes open, he smiles. "Did you just-?"

"Shut up," Kate says, and pulls him up to her by his face, kissing him. She can taste herself on his lips, and smiles into the kiss. "Shut up, and get inside me. Now."

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** aaaaaaand we're back! So sorry it's taken us forever and a day…but with the holiday's and work, and school, and other things…we just couldn't find time to write. We hope we lived up to your expectations.

Don't forget…

Reviews are love, leave some!

-K. Squared.

* * *

_Rick pulls his face away from her, to watch as she crumbles beneath him. He gives her a minute to come back down, and when her eyes open, he smiles. "Did you just-?"_

"_Shut up," Kate says, and pulls him up to her by his face, kissing him. She can taste herself on his lips, and smiles into the kiss. "Shut up, and get inside me. Now."_

He smiles down at her and lines himself up with her opening. He takes a moment to commit the way she looks in this moment to memory. Her chest is heaving from the aftershocks of her orgasm moments before, her hair is fanned out on the pillow, her eyes are half-lidded, and her lower lip is captured by her teeth in sheer anticipation of the invasion her body is about to receive.

He brushes an unruly curl from her face and whispers, "Kate, this is your chance. Once I'm inside you, I'll never be able to let you go. I've waited for you for four years. No going back, no regrets."

She opens her eyes to be met with his. "Rick, there is no way in hell I can ever regret this. You're forgetting that _I've_ waited four years for this too. In case you haven't figured it out. You're it for me. You're my one and done. I was just too stubborn to realize it until I almost lost you. I love you. Always."

At that moment, Rick leans down and kisses her; he slips inside her, swallowing her long moan of approval. Their kiss breaks and she rests her forehead on his, gasping at the effect of the kiss, and the size of him inside her.

He's still. Not moving, giving her body time to adjust to him. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you so much, Kate."

She kisses his neck, "Rick, I need you to move."

He starts moving, sliding almost all the way out of her just to slam back into her again. He watches her with every thrust, and he's never seen anything more beautiful than her beneath him. She's got her arms around his back, her nails scratching him, her endless legs are inching higher on his waist, making his penetration deeper, causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

He's found a spot, deep inside her that makes her eyes pop open in shock. "Oh, god," she whispers. When he hits it again, her eyes close, "Yes," she hisses, "right there, Rick. Oh god."

And for the second time that night, she's crumbling. Her body shakes, and her walls contract around him; bring him tumbling over the edge with her. His thrusts have become sloppy and fast, but neither cares as their orgasms rip through their bodies.

They lie there, exhausted. Kate rolls over to face Rick. "Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey."

"That was…"

"I know," he continues with a devilish grin. "I know I already said this, but really, I had no idea."

Kate blushes at his words. "So, you liked it? Even the - "

"Especially that part," Rick interrupts. He pulls her into him and takes in the cherry scent of her hair.

Kate wraps her arm around Rick's chest, and snuggles into him. "Good."

Rick turns his head to the side so he can see her face. "So, about what I said earlier…"

Kate furrows her brow. "What did you say earlier? My brain's a little fuzzy still."

"I said I would buy you ten of everything I broke," he reminds her with a chuckle.

"Oh. You don't need to do that. I've got plenty more."

"What if I have plans for those things?" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Kate swats him playfully.

"Really, Rick. I don't need anything."

He juts out his lower lip in a pout and gives her his best puppy dog eyes and Kate rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" His face lights up and she can't help but smile. "Alright, alright. Just for you."

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Just for me, huh?"

She groans dramatically and rolls her eyes. "You're going to make me regret this aren't you?"

"You know, I could make it up to you, ya know, in advance," he grins, and she can't help but smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

Before she knows what's happening he's on top of her. He places a delicate kiss on her pulse point and follows the trail down her neck, along her clavicle before he stops between her heaving breasts. When he stops to grin at her she groans and he chuckles.

"I take it you want me to continue?"

"Thought you were going to make it up to me?"

He smirks at her and dips his head down so his tongue can circle around her breast. She arches up to meet him and he releases her with a small pop before he turns his attention to her other side.

He trails his tongue back up and finds Kate's mouth. It opens for him instantly, welcoming him in. Their tongues battle for dominance and he nips at her bottom lip. She can't control the low moan that escapes from her lips as she pulls his lip between her own teeth. When they finally find the need for air too strong, they pull apart, gasping, hearts pounding, smiles on both of their faces.

Kate runs her hand down Rick's strong back, smiling as his muscles contract at her touch. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispers back. Kissing her neck, at a particularly sensitive spot, he grins. "You ready for round two?"

Kate's eyes darken with arousal, and she knows that she'll never be able to get enough of him. She grins devilishly up at him, settling her hands on his hips. She hooks her leg around his, and expertly flips him so he's on his back.

"Oh, ninja skills in bed," he jokes. "I can get used to this."

She gives him no warning when she sinks down on him, burying him completely inside her heat. She throws her head back, grabs his hands, and places one on her hip, the other over her breast. "You better," she sighs.

Rick is the first to wake in the morning and as the memory of the previous day and night flood his memory, he smiles. There's a heavy weight on his chest, and he realizes that Kate is sleeping almost fully on top of him; her long hair fanned across her shoulders, some even in her face. He softly brushes the hair from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

Round two last night quickly turned into round three and four. He knew they'd be great, but never could he have ever imagined that they'd be mind blowing. He found out last night, that his lover is adventurous, creative and a dominatrix when she wants something. Their give and take, back and forth rhythm they've perfected after four years of partnership has followed them to their bedroom activities.

He tries to slip out from under her, and her grip on him tightens, "Mm, Rick?"

"Yeah," he whispers, kissing her head softly.

"Early," she mumbles, kissing his chest, tightening her leg around his.

"It is," he agrees, caressing her back. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"S'okay," she mumbles, burying her head in his neck. Her stomach rumbles, and she can feel him chuckle. "Sorry."

He kisses her again. "Don't be sorry. We burned off dinner pretty quickly last night."

Last night comes back to her and she smiles; she's fully awake now. She turns her head up to look at him, and leans in, finally kissing his lips. "We did, and I'm not even sorry. Last night was…magical."

His eyebrows shoot up. "I thought Katherine Beckett didn't believe in magic?"

"I didn't believe in forever, or love either," she reminds him. "Until you. You've brought the magic back into my life. Because you never stopped pushing, and trying to get me to open up…you saved me, Rick."

He looks at her, completely caught off guard by this admission, this vulnerability he so rarely saw in her.

He leans forward to kiss her, to use the kiss to tell her how much this means to him to hear. As he pulls away though, he realizes it's not enough. He has to tell her. He's a writer after all; he should be able to find the words. But it's never easy with her. He's a best-selling author, and around this woman, there are no words to describe what she does to him.

"You save me each and every day Kate."

His words surprise her and she arches a disbelieving eyebrow.

"You do. Before I met you, my life was bland. Alexis and I, well, we had fun, we had a nice life. But when I met you I realized how empty my existence was before you. Even as a partner, before this, you were my proof that even on the worst day there's a possibility for joy."

She's quiet for a moment, processing. When her eyes finally meet his, they are brimming with tears. "I guess we saved each other."

"We really did."

Kate curls into his side and Rick wraps his arm around her. Neither was eager to leave their bed, so they settled into a contented silence.

Rick's stomach growls after awhile and he tries to ignore it because he is so comfortable with Kate in his arms. When it rumbles a second time, Kate laughs and places a hand to his stomach.

"I think we need to feed you."

Rick shrugs. "But then we have to move," he says, his voice dangerously close to a whine.

Kate rolls her eyes. "I don't have to go into work today, so we can have a nice lazy day here at home after we eat."

Rick smiles.

"What?" Kate asks.

"I just like hearing you call this home, that's all."

Kate grins. "Well I like saying it. Now, come on, let's go make some breakfast."

"Smorelettes?" Rick asks hopefully.

"No way. How about some pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"You really are a child, aren't you?"

"Guilty," he grins as he picks her up and spins her around.

Her laughter fills the loft as he carries her over his shoulder into the kitchen.


End file.
